


Jam Buds Week 2020

by luccie_eclair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luccie_eclair/pseuds/luccie_eclair
Summary: I almost put 2019 like a big dumb, but boom! Happy Jam Bud to our favorite Berry and Biscuit.(Connie please come back and help our boy, he needs it)02/03: Explore/Dancing02/04: Humanity/Singing02/05: Contact/Sleep02/06: Alone/Together02/07: Drive/Home02/08: Sword/Shield02/09: Future
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/03: Dancing
> 
> Steven notices the new trainee as she dances in a space that's far more comfortable than the classroom she was in earlier.

The first time Steven ever saw her was when he happened to pass by one of the dozen dance rooms in the building. He should've been heading to the music room for his own rehearsal and he'd been running late already. Yet, the thought of being penalized for his tardiness all but left him when he saw her move with the other trainees in her class, a light sheen of sweat coating her forehead.

She didn't move fluidly like the others, he noted. She froze up when the attention of her peers turned to her and she appeared to shrink and cave in on herself as she shuttered with embarrassment. Stage fright. A trainee's worst nightmare when trying to debut.

When Steven saw the girl again during personal training hours, her movements were less robotic, less stiff. The choreography wasn't just choreography, but it was a feeling that consumed her. He saw her look into the mirror across the room and test different facial expressions with certain lyrics. She felt the music, but more importantly, she felt herself. She held his attention with just her confidence alone.

"You're drooling," he heard from behind him and Steven jumped and went to wipe his face only to find a clear, dry cheek and chin. Steven pouted at the newcomer and it didn't surprise him to see Amethyst trying hide her smile behind her hand.

Steven turned back to the window looking into the dance room. She'd restarted the music. Her legs reached a higher point above her head than before, though not as high as maybe Pearl could reach. The girl rolled her torso as she stepped backwards across her stage. _Her_ stage. Even if she shared it with a hundred people, Steven was sure his eyes would find her on the stage that she _owned_.

"Connie's doing a lot better than she did in class today," Amethyst whispered as she mushed her face against the glass of the door. How she could whisper to avoid being noticed and yet still make her appearance as obvious as possible escaped him. "She's still a half second off from the beat and her legs aren't going high enough, but she's a hell of a lot better when the room is less... judgey."

Steven hummed, but kept his eyes on her form. ( _Connie's_ form. He can finally put a face to a name and Amethyst had dance with her. Maybe she could introduce them. They could dance together during practice or maybe get paired up for the next showcase. What if they debuted in the same group? Wouldn't that be cool? But then they'd have to share a dorm and there'd be other people and wouldn't that be weird? Why is he thinking this far ahead when she doesn't even know his name?)

The way Connie pointed her foot as she hit her final pose is what made him focus more on the present and less on his own inner monologues. Though, she wobbled and moved a half inch while trying to hold still. Perhaps he could get Amethyst to introduce her to Pearl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to use some of the prompts as an opportunity to write drabbles for the Human/Idol AU from Connvember? Yes, yes I am.
> 
> But I actually want to do a drabble series for that AU... I'm just busy. So I'm taking advantage of this opportunity.


	2. Laryngitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/04: Singing
> 
> She's lost her voice, but he's a perfect replacement in the meantime.

Connie dropped onto the bed that she shared with Amethyst and allowed her body to deflate into the mattress. She'd drank water and hot fluids for the last two days. She'd tried to keep track of every lozenge wrapper that she had, but undoubtedly left a few strays around the dorm and Pearl would surely be down her throat for it later. Not that it'd help the aches and scratchiness in her throat or somehow bring her voice back before tomorrow's show.

She'd have to lip sync. Again. The young woman took the pillow closest to her head and and covered her face. She let out a gurgling, hoarse yet haunting growl.

A ukulele rift sounded from her phone and she tried hard to bite her lip to keep her smile from getting too wide. Her hand slammed on her nightstand in hopes of it landing on the phone. She inched her fingers closer to it, snatched it, and brought it to her face after tossing the pillow elsewhere. And of course, his profile picture gleamed back at her waiting to answer.

"Hey, Berry!" His cheery voice made up for terribly silent day she'd had. "What's up?"

_Shit_. Of course. The few times that they can actually be on the phone and she can't say a word. She coughed into the receiver. Maybe he'd get that she was sick and keep talking?

"Connie, you okay?" She coughed a few more times. "Maybe I should call back another time..."

"No," she whispered. "Please stay."

Her door creaked open and Garnet poked her head through. "No whispering. That'll make it worse." 

If she could groan, she would. Connie settled for rolling her eyes and trying to switch to a video call instead. His head cocked to one side and his curls spilled over his shoulder when he answered. His confusion made him look more like a puppy than a twenty year old man. "Can you talk at all?"

She shook her head and went to type a message. **Laryngitis, no noise or Pearl will haunt me in my sleep.**

She watched him read the text and laugh. "I can send you some cough drops or bring some soup."

**Amethyst has been shoving both down my throat and no one is supposed to know about us...**

Steven allowed his eyes to shift around his room before bringing his voice to a whisper. "I know, but we could always say that I'm being a concerned friend." The starlet shot him a look through her camera. "And I also really miss you and I want you to feel better," he conceded.

Connie smiled and let her shoulders shutter in what could pass for silent laughter. **Actually, it'd be really nice if-** she erased it.

"No, keep typing." She shook her head. "Connie." His eyes were firm and unwavering as he pressed his lips into an unamused line. It felt like being scolded by her parents, or Pearl and Garnet.

**I have to lip sync at the next few shows... Will you sing something?**

He softly smiled and began to rustle around. She heard the bang and the quivering of a few chords from a guitar. She saw the camera wobble every which way until the phone sat propped on what she assumed to be a pillow. Steven sat a few inches away with his guitar in his lap and his hand still adjusting the phone. He tuned his instrument, by ear she'd quickly note, and set his eyes on the phone again.

**No requests. Just sing anything.**

He strummed away to a piece her group wrote a not long ago. His voice glided along each note, enunciating each and every word. Connie closer her eyes and drifted in the sea of melodies with him. Their music hit differently when Steven sang it. The notes rolled in, smooth like honey, and left her wanting to hear more. Until he stopped singing, opting to hum while he kept playing.

Her eyes shot open and she curiously watched him play. Steven went switched back to singing, yet would sporadically switch to humming certain parts. All with the sweetest grin that cinched his cheeks and made them burn red with how long he kept his muscles fixed in that one expression.

His eyebrows, she noticed, would clench just a touch more and his smile got a fraction wider when he hummed before going back to the lyrics. Steven glanced at her and laughed as he continued to play. "No one can sing your lines like you can."

They locked eyes through the screen before bursting into a fit of giggles, the guitar forgotten. He picked it up and went to play another song-

**Sing all of it.**

He seemed skeptical before nodding. His talent for music showed in how precise each pitch came out and how he emphasized key lyrics. No, she decided. Steven can sing her lines like her. Better even. And so long as he'd sing to her just as he did then, she couldn't bring herself to care.


	3. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/05: Contact
> 
> Maybe they didn't realize that they always had an audience.

Garnet once caught them in the wreckage of the greenhouse. Steven sat, cradled in Connie's lap with his head nestled into her neck. He clutched her like a lifeline as he fought to keep his skin in it's normal hue. Connie kept her arms gently wrapped around his back, rocking him to and fro like a child as she stroked his neck. Garnet thought she heard the girl humming, but it was faint under the shuddering gulps of air he took. 

Pearl noticed it several times in the past few years. You don't train two children, now two teenagers, without things getting a little hands-on. When they were younger, it was hand holding, hugs, and a few ticklish touches. It was easy to get them back on track, what with the threat of war and destruction on the horizon. Then they got older. Hugs turned into loving tackles with twirls that held for far longer than appropriate. Tickling turned into pulling, tightly holding the other a hair apart. With the universe at peace, save for a few stragglers like Bluebird, Jasper, and Curly (Steven really needed to work on his nicknames), it seemed as though those two had no want to train. Or they did, but perhaps training them together wouldn't work as well as it used to. As Pearl tiredly watched Steven and Connie sway in the center of the arena, arms firmly locked around one another, she smiled. Perhaps Bluebird, Curly, and the prickly whatever it was could wait another day. 

Amethyst rarely barged into Steven's room these days mostly because she knew what teenagers got up to as they got older. Partially because he may be on the phone with Connie and they'd be doing their lovey dovey thing. "Hey, Ste-man. Where did you put all the... glue..." She eyed the two on the floor, crawling all over each other like puppies. Their hands playfully pawed at clothes, not removing them, but severely disheveling them nonetheless. They gnawed at each other's skin with harmless bites. Amethyst closed the door. She'd eat her sandwich without glue.

Greg couldn't help but wonder how well The Talk went between Connie and her parents. He's aware that Priyanka and Doug toned it down from a thirty to at least a seven, but there's no way that they relaxed that much for Connie to be this comfortable. She sat in between his son's legs while he braided her hair into something from Tourney of Royals. The arrangement was innocent enough, but something told him that her parents wouldn't let that slide if were supervising.

And he'd be correct, yet also very wrong. The Maheswarans kept the two in the livingroom (Steven's late night visits seemed to escape their watchful eyes). Yet, somehow the pair managed to get away with cuddling and dozing on the couch long after Steven was supposed to go home.


	4. Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/06: Alone
> 
> Steven gets a new mattress while Connie's in school.

A queen size would definitely be a step up, but what about a king? Would that be too big for them? Well, no. It'd actually give them plenty of space to roll around when things got... heated. But he still had to account for the size of his room. Steven rather liked the amount of walking space he had and how open the floor was for sleepovers. Though, the only person he ever really had sleepover was Connie these days... But with college being a thing...  
  
Queen. Definitely a queen. Then he could have space for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to set up sleeping bags and slumber parties like they used to. The open floor would be perfect for those nights when their, no, _his_ bed felt a little too cold and her smelled lingered a tad too long no matter how many times he washed their things. Try again. _His_ things and _her_ thing that she left and totally didn't have placed in a designated drawer. Yes. A queen would be perfect for the room.  
  
But the king size made a lot more sense. She loved to wrestle and play in their, rewind, _his_ room. And as much as she liked to play, he liked to roll around and touch and pull and caress at every available inch of skin he could find. Can't get intimate and wrestle on a full sized bed. Not anymore anyway and definitely not safely. Yes. He'll get a king sized bed for his room, yes, _his_ room. With the sole intent of it being used by two people. Yeah, that sounds about right.  
  
He made a note of the mattress and went to find an employee to ring up his new purchase. A California King? It fits a family. That's ridiculous. He and Connie don't have children and haven't talked about taking that step yet, at least not a serious talk. But he couldn't help imagining two little heads peaking from the blankets and sleeping between them. And he prayed that they both had her eyes.  
  
Stop it.  
  
The room is his and he needs space to walk around and have sleepovers. (He could always get a ton of pillows and blankets to set downstairs, but screw that obvious logic). The bed is his and the full sized is far too small for him now that he reached his final growth spurt. (But he also needs to account for Connie to fit comfortably as well). So what if Connie kept her things in his room and slowly started bring some if her own decor? She's away in college. The room is still very much belongs to one Steven Universe.  
  
Besides, a California King would be far too big and it'd only remind him of how empty it was. A king size was far more reasonable.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/07: Home
> 
> They finally brought her home.

She laid in her bassinet with her eyes shut tightly as her tiny lips parted to yawn. The baby smacked her lips a few times and twisted and turned a few times to get comfortable. Steven, with his wife eyes curiously peering into the bassinet like a child, quickly got up to get a pillow or another blanket.  
  
"Biscuit." He stopped at the door and turned to look at his wife as she in bed, still recovering from childbirth. "She's two days old. She doesn't need a million pillows and blankets. That'll smother her and she won't be able to breathe."  
  
The tall man nodded before rushing back to sit next to the bassinet and watch little Shya in awe. Her skin had finally begun to darken from the rosey pink she emerged as. Her mouth closed in a little line the size of the top of his pinky finger. Her tiny hands lay next her head. Her hands. If they were macadamia nuts, he could easily shatter them in his hand. But who would ever want to crush something as small and soft and pudgy as a baby's hand?  
  
A wail echoed through the space as Steven immediately felt panic surge through his chest. "She's probably hungry," Connie said from up high as she sat up and began to adjust her breasts.  
  
After getting Shya settled in her arms, Connie calmly rested her eyes on the feeding child. Then the breathing traveling down her skin. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Who could ever complain about having a sweetheart and a worry-wart for a partner?  
  
"Steven." He hummed. "It's been two days. Shya's fine. I'm fine." She turned to look him in the eyes. "We need to breathe, so how about you make dinner?"  
  
The hybrid pouted. "But I like watching you feed her," he grumbled as he begrudgingly left her in peace.  
  
Connie loved him. She loved that Steven enjoyed to shower her, and now Shya, with attention at every waking moment. She loved how willing he was to drop everything to make things easier for them. But she also noticed how little sleep he'd gotten the past few days in an attempt to allow Connie some rest and look after their newborn. She'd have to force him to take a nap at some point.  
  
She looked down at the baby, no bigger than a loaf of bread, and smiled softly. "I know dad's annoying, but he loves you and he wants you to be the healthiest, happiest girl in the universe." The woman stroked the short tuffs of curls on her little head. "Welcome home, Shya."


	6. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/08: Sword/Shield
> 
> Shya finally gets to see her other parent after years of vague memories of them.
> 
> *TW* Stevonnie is misgendered by a six year old before being corrected

_Get the brown crayon for the skin, then the black for the hair. The hair has to be big and fluffy like she was! The last time I saw the lady... she wore a blue shirt, but the shirt was short and... a skirt! But it had the tight pants underneath like the ones Mommy wore for sword practice with Aunt Pearl_.  
  
"Shya," her mother said as she behind the seven year old at coffee table. "Who's that?"  
  
Shya turned to look at her mother. Her soft pink strands were gathered into a bun and her rose tinted skin shimmered in the afternoon sun that filtered into the house. But her eyes were big and round just like... _The pretty lady looked just like Mommy!_  
  
The small girl took her hands and pressed them into her cheeks. She aggressively angled her mother's face just right, ignoring the sputtering noises of confusion she made. "Don't move," the child demanded. Shya got closer to her face to get a better look into her eyes before going back to coloring, periodically looking back at her reference.  
  
She was about to start the nose before she looked back at her mother. _That's not the lady's nose_. Shya noticed a larger mass sit on her other side, the floorboards creaking as he lowered himself to the floor. He chuckled when he peeked at her picture. "Do you remember them?"  
  
 _Oh. Them. Like Aunt Sadie's partner_. "They used to play with me when I was this big." She held her hand a few inches off the ground before peering up at her father. _That's the nose!_ She quickly took her father's face, that sat higher up than her mother's, and brought it lower. She had to get the details perfectly.   
  
As the child drew, a bright light shone on her paper. She whipped around to see the commotion only to find her parents gone and the pretty person sitting where her dad once sat. They smiled down at her. _They're mommy and daddy_. Shya stared in awe at the person next to her, their pink skin and fluffy, mauve strands a stark difference from her own picture. They reached out a hand and tucked one of her curls behind her ear like her mom did then gently pinched her cheek like her dad did. The callouses on their hands were perfect for playing guitar, swordfighting, or holding a shield. Their calves served as a testament to their athleticism and their lay relaxed, yet firm.  
  
Shya rushed to get another piece of paper. She'd have to make a new portrait. Maybe this time, they could be a super warrior with her mother's sword and father's shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late one. School is taking my entire focus.   
> This one is only vaguely related to the prompt.


	7. They'll Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02/09: Future
> 
> They'd been forced apart for months and we're finally able to find each other without supervision.

They lay next to each other in his bed, naked and out of breath. A sheen of sweat coated their bodies and made them glow as they bathed in the moonlight that peaked through the balcony door of his room. This wasn't their first time, but after months of forbidded contact, it sure felt like it. Fast, rushed, rough, in hopes that they somehow wouldn't get caught in his own home this time. And they prayed to any god listening that this wouldn't be their last time together.

Steven turned his gaze to her, savoring her ruffled hair, bruised lips, and the marks he'd left below her collar. The cameras would need night vision or something to peak under it. He wasn't without his fair share of love bites and crescent moons on his back either, but he just loved how out of it she looked. Normally so well put together, her stylist made sure she looked perfect at every show, fanmeet, interview. Even when Connie dressed herself in comfort clothes, she never had a hair out of place. To see her so messy and disheveled and covered in his love her, his heart ached.

"I miss you," he whispered into the still room. Steven brought his hand to hers and ran his fingers over her short, manicured nails, they're blue this time. 

She turned on her side to face him, interlocking their fingers. She brought them to her lips to place a gentle kiss against his own and settled them in the valley her breasts. He could feel the pounding and longing in her chest.

"Let's run away together." Connie looked up from their hands, resevation written on her face. "I'm serious. We'll change our names and go live in the mountains. We'll live on solar power and raise goats or start a vineyard or something."

"We don't know squat about raising goats or growing grapes, Steven." He chuckled at her sass; a breath of fresh air now that he hadn't heard it in so long. "On a serious note, we can't just leave. Our friends are our family now."

"I'm not going back to the way things were." When the news broke, they'd almost been fired. The executives settled on cutting off contact between the two. A set curfew in the evenings to prevent them from sneaking out and a heavy surveillance on their phones. 

"But if we're found out again..." The lowest blow was the threat to their friends' careers. 

Connie couldn't lie and say that she didn't want to be there with him. It'd been months since the reluctant end of their relationship. Their groups recently went on hiatus to visit home for a few weeks and she had no intention of visiting Steven (let alone have his address). But Amethyst gave it to her since she lived between the two and made her promise to see him at some point.

Now, she's here. Now, they've had sex for the first time in forever. And now... What? They continue pretending the other didn't exist and like they didn't miss each other? Or they try the secret relationship again because it worked _so well_ the last time?

They been backed into a corner, forced to choose each other or their careers. Yet, if they did choose each other, then their friends went down with them. They couldn't have their cake and eat it, too.

Unless they could find a way to bend the situation to their own will. "Steven?" He looked to her, his eye watery and a streak rushing down his cheek. "I think I have an idea, but we need a really good lawyer to pull it off." Her heart clenched when his eyes lit up. "Don't get too excited. We might have to keep avoiding each other until we sort this ou-"

"No." Steven vehemently shook his head and clutched her closer to him. "It's not worth it." He nuzzled his nose to her neck, doing anything to burn her scent into his memory.

"It will be if it all works out."

"And if it doesn't?"

Well, she hadn't thought of that. This was a spur of the moment idea and even she could admit that she had no backup plan. "We'll make a Plan B. We'll find a way."

Steven pulled away to look her in the eyes. He missed her eyes more than anything. And they held nothing but love and determination. He trusted her. He had to. He pressed his lips to hers. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, right?"

She grinned against his lips. Did he say eyes? No. Her smile was the one thing he missed the most. "How long is Sadie Killer on break?"

"Two months."

Connie pushed him to his back and went to take her rightful place on top. "Then we have two months to make this last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one and it's for that Human/Idol AU that I'm obsessed with.
> 
> This week was fun! Everyone's fanart and fics have been so fun to look at and read through. Let's do this again soon!


End file.
